Lyrics Of Hope
by Eric-Eads
Summary: Greg can’t do anything normally, especially tell one Gil Grissom that he is interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lyrics of Hope (1?)

Author: ShinigamiYuy

Pairings: Gil/Greg (CSI: Las Vegas)

Rating: PG-13 for songficcer (sort of?), Sara bashing, and a range of not kosher songs.

Disclaimer: A wide variety of songs that I don't own, along with characters that aren't mine. Also, there will be a tiny ode to William Petersen playing in westerns in here... if you blink you'll miss it. Reviews Anal beads. Not by much of course. Send either.

Summary: Greg can't do anything normally, especially tell one Gil Grissom that he is interested in him.

_I heard you're doing okay, but I want you to know. I'm adic-, I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't care, when you don't think about me._

Gil Grissom was thoroughly and utterly confused.

_I believe that love is the answer, I believe love will find a way. _

From what he could see his lab tech had gone insane. Well, being Greg Sanders, he might have just went more insane, as he wasn't exactly a poster boy for normalcy before this all started.

_What you doing tonight, I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Are you really alone, who's stealing your dreams? Why can't I breathe you into my life, what would it take to make you seem that I'm alive?_

'This' being the music he was playing. Normally he listened to something a lot harder than what he had taken to now. They at least used to be whole and complete songs. Instead he now played a CD that held snippets of multiple songs. Apparently it was just when he was around though. Grissom had investigated into the matter after a few days of his behavior.

_Be my lover, wanna be my lover? Looking back on all the time we've spent together, you ought to know by now if you wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover? Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta be feel secure. Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure._

What he found was unusual and completely unexpected. Apparently when he started down the hallway, in full view, the bleached blonde would put on his little... grouping of odd songs, go quiet, and stare at him with an intense look until he was well and truly out of sight. When he was with Nick, Warrick, or even Catherine, he was the usual Greg Sanders.

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

That meant that there was something odd going on here. There wasn't exactly enough evidence to be certain in his conclusion but from what he could figure Greg was apparently infatuated with him. He wasn't really surprised. Greg followed him around like a lost puppy, hung on his every word, and his happiness in the lab generally depended on Grissom's approval.

_Say you'll love, love me forever, never stop never, whatever near and far and always and everywhere and everything._

It just made him glad that he was in no way as creepy as Sara. The lab tech's way of letting him know that he was interested was... well interesting. It wasn't mundane, and like a new bug it drew his attention. That was obviously the point, of course, but it was working, and for some reason he couldn't imagine he enjoyed walking through the halls, just to hear what Greg wanted to inform him through various lyrics.

_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete. Little pieces of the nothing that fall..._

As soon as Grissom was down the hall Greg pressed the skip CD button on his radio, changing it back to his normal throbbing head banging sort of music. Not long after Nick appeared, giving him a sly grin.

"So Greggo, how goes your Griss-hunt?"

It was common lab knowledge what he was up to. It was hard to hide anything within the tiny glass walls that made up the criminalist section of the Las Vegas police department. So instead of trying to hide it, he had enlisted their help.

It was amazing really how many people wanted to chip in songs and lyrics for his CD, which was now referred to as Grissom's Doom. The most help came from the CSI though. Catherine chipped in with sappy love songs and Disney lyrics which Lindsey had offered up. Warrick was more about reggae and jazz, which didn't have many lyrics but he still found some that fit from his collection of CDs. Of course Nicky imparted his help with his country music and things with lots of twang.

The only one in the whole department that wasn't helpful had to be Sara though. She had actually been furious. He had never suspected her to be a homophobe but when she had gotten the news she had practically flipped. Almost immediately she had shown up in his glass encased lair, spitting mad and calling Greg a sick unnatural sinner who Grissom would most definitely not be interested in. Her reaction was likely just because it was their boss though, as she wanted him in a creepy stalker way.

If she was going to react like that then he didn't much mind losing her friendship. If Catherine or someone wanted to make a play for their resident bug man then he'd welcome the competition and eagerly try harder to win his affections. If it was meant to be between them, it would be, and if not, he'd be content to know that a friend of his was taking care of the man that he had a major case of the lusties for.

"Well it goes; I guess that is all we can hope for. I'm pretty sure he is onto the game though. Just have to wait and see how it turns out."

TBC

Woot. Sorry, this is such a silly idea. I just picture Greg doing something horribly odd to try and get Grissom to realize that he wants him. Review and maybe you'll get more chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics of Hope (2?)

It had been close to a week since the whole song business had started in the lab. Grissom had first taken it in stride. This was just another silly thing that Greg decided to do to irk the boss and he just ignored it. That was what he tried to do at first anyways. It didn't seem to work since yesterday, their resident lab tech's day off, Gil had seemed almost… saddened by the loss of the music and the penetrating stares.

_You bet before we're through, Mister I'll make a man out of you! _

He had to forcefully stop himself from smiling as he heard the beginning of a new CD. Apparently Greg had taken the time on his free day to gather more songs. The law abiding side of him wondered if Greg actually owned all these songs already, or if he was downloading them illegally. That made him wonder, was it illegal to use snippets of music to drive one's boss insane?

_If you want to I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares._

It was amazing how accurate these songs were though. Greg, and likely any accomplices he had, took a very long time to work on this. Shaking his head and trying to keep his poker face in place so he didn't give away his amusement and vague interest, he stepped into the DNA lab. "Here Greg, I want these processed immediately. Test the swabs against the hair and the semen."

_Lying on our backs and counting the stars, where the cool grass grows. Down by the river in the full moon light, we'll be falling in love in the middle of the night just moving slow, staying the whole night through it feels so good to be with you._

The stare Greg gave him was rather puppy like today. He had a dog that used to give him the same look when he was little. Of course that look was reserved for when little Gil had some kind of food and the dog had sat at his feet and waited patiently for the table scrap he always purposely dropped.

_I know you love me and soon you will see, you were meant for me, and I was meant for you. _

Once the evidence was left behind Gil turned to leave. He had things to do, theories to test, and spiders to feed. Stopping a moment as a thought hit him he turned to give the still staring Greg a thoughtful look. Perhaps he would start giving the boy some tests… to see if he was serious about this. Giving a tiny smirk he was amused at the brief confusion that flashed a crossed Greg's face as he spoke, "Why don't you do me a favor? I have to head over to the body farm, and visit Doc. I don't have time to feed my orange kneed tarantula. Can you give her three crickets from the cage below her?"

_You try to tell me that I'm clever but that won't take me anyhow or anywhere with you…_

It was slightly odd the smile that bloomed over the other boy's face. The puppy similarities were enforced once again as Greg nodded joyfully. If he did indeed have a tail it would be wagging frantically now. Shaking his head he turned and walked down the hall to go and see Doc Robbins, who was always amused by Greg and his interaction. The fading song playing oddly made him smile, and he did so without worry now that no one could see his fondness for the boy left behind.

_Where is my Marlboro man? Where is his shiny gun? Where is my lonely ranger? Where have all the cowboys gone…_

'Feeding his tarantula! Feeding his tarantula!' Greg had no idea why the very idea of doing such a small task made him thrilled but he was. After all, Griss wouldn't ask just anybody to go in and take care of his baby. It was likely being asked to… to… house sit! Since Grissom was a very private person, invading his inner sanctuary was a big deal. Which was why he very quickly, though not so quickly he'd mess up on anything, finished samples then left them to work on printing.

Catherine stopped him halfway to his destination, though she quickly realized that she'd have to walk with him, or else Greg might have a fit since standing still made him dance about on his toes anxiously.

Entering Gil's office made her frown a bit though, having no clue what Greg would want to do in the empty room. "Greg? What are you doing?" She was about to stop him as he reached for the aquarium that housed the giant spider, but his next comment stilled and relaxed her.

"Griss told me he wanted me to feed her."

It was horribly cute the way the boy's chest puffed out like he was doing the most important job in the world. She leaned against the desk edge and watched him carefully. Okay, so she could have moved on but she decided that if there was a spider breakout she wanted to be the first to know. That way she could take off quickly.

Snagging down the cricket cage next Greg reached in and carefully plucked three of the hopping bugs up by their back legs. Catherine had a disgusted look on her face as she watched each cricket be dropped down into the arachnid's cage. Greg was fascinated by it though, watching as the tarantula lunged and attacked one of its meals. Once Cath started to turn green he put the two cages back onto the shelves where they belonged.

"Greg… That was one of the grossest things I have ever seen. And since I am a CSI... that was really gross."

Greg just laughed happily as they both left the room, heading back towards the lab, unaware of the unhappy brunette watching them from around the corner, or the fact that she slipped into the office immediately after they were gone.

TBC

Evil Sara makes her entrance. Don't worry, next time there will be more Greg Gil interaction. Some screaming too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyrics of Hope (3?)

(Author Notes: No songs this time. Songs will return next chapter though. Enjoy.)

Greg had been working quite diligently on the pile of evidence when he heard the footfalls. They sounded like Grissom's, one of the ways he always knew to turn on the music. Just as he was about to hit the play button to his CD player, he happened to glance up and caught sight of the man of his dreams. The furious anger was a large shock, since trips to the body farm usually left him with a creepy but satisfied smile afterwards.

The reason for the anger quickly became apart when he felt a touch to his hand, a furry touch. Whipping his head around to see the tarantula that he had just fed this evening now making his way a crossed his hand wasn't what he expected to find, well, ever. Gil was very careful to keep his pet contained, for her safety more than for concern for his coworkers.

The sound of the lab door swinging open loudly made him shift his chair around, but carefully keeping the escapee on his hand so she didn't go missing again. Griss was on him way before he could get a sentence out from his mouth.

"Just feed her, Greg. That was the only task I gave you! Was it too much for you to be able to put a few crickets in the cage and then put it away? Did you think I wouldn't notice her cage on the floor broken! You should have at least cleaned it up!" The man looked pissed, and Greg just looked confused.

He knew he put it up on the shelf; he and Catherine had glanced at it before they left, and it wasn't even close to falling. "But Griss I didn-" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before his supervisor cut him off. "Don't try to say you didn't do it Sanders! Sara came to me and told me she seen you going into my office and before you came out she heard a crash and was going to go and check before you came bustling out!"

Greg didn't even have a chance to stop the older man before he was taking his tarantula, and storming off towards his office again, likely to clean up the glass, and find a temporary home for his pet until then. He didn't even glance back at the lab tech that was not only humiliated but hurt. It felt like tons of eyes were on him, and likely they were. Even Hodges looked a bit confused and shocked.

It didn't matter though. Instead Greg just turned back to the sample he was working on, slumped and looking worse than he did even after pulling triple shift.

Word traveled fast around such a tiny place. It was like a school yard for crying out loud. It was as if no one had anything better to do than start trouble. However, Catherine was glad this was the case today. It didn't take long for the news to reach her, from Archie's mouth, and with any luck she could contain this quickly and get Grissom to apologize before Greg lost his entire spirit.

It seemed such a waste to have such a happy, energetic boy moping around, and already she was missing his flirting and playful manner. It had taken a few moments to get Greg to confirm the story over some blood evidence, but he had after a moment. Now it was time to put one Gil Grissom in his place.

Knocking on the door, Catherine pushed it open long before she could get some sort of signal that is was okay. A quick glance told her the room was empty except for the man behind the desk who still had dark storm clouds overhead. With an eye roll she stepped forward and placed both her hands on the desk, leaning forward.

"So, what happened to not jumping the gun? Listening to the only thing that can't lie? Where is the evidence Gil?" Tsking loudly at the lack of response, not that she waited long for one, Catherine stood again. Head shaking, and pacing she stared at the ceiling. "You are absolutely unbelievable! You preach about how unreliable witnesses are and then you go and accuse someone without proof."

"It isn't the same Catherine. The witness was Sara; she is part of my staff. Besides, who else would be in my office? Greg is the one who was supposed to be in here, feeding her, and then he had her with him in his lab. I did follow the evidence." He kept his head down, staring at some long overdue paperwork. He wasn't even angry anymore, just disappointed. He had figured Greg might be able to do this, but if he couldn't, what kind of relationship would they ever have if he did in fact agree to it.

"Yes and lets talk about how reliable Sara is. She is a scorned woman, who is so desperate for attention that she'd do just about anything. Now you are paying attention to Greg and that is obvious. It just so happens I was in your office too, with Greg, when he came to feed your spider. Then, as Hodges' can attest, he sat in his lab the rest of the time. If you don't believe your own personal ass kisser then maybe you should try printing some of that glass."

Was it indeed possible? He didn't want to believe that Sara would do something like that but she did have a tendency didn't she? He hadn't wanted to believe she'd drink and drive either, but she had. Then she constantly let her emotions override her judgment in cases.

Both were startled from their musings when a knock came to the door and Archie poked his head in. "Ah Catherine? Grissom? I have something you might want to see." Catherine looked like she already knew what it was and looked proud of herself. Grissom just looked wary but he followed them both with no problems.

After Catherine had left with a plea for him to get the surveillance of the hallway he had went to work immediately. It didn't take long for Archie to find what Catherine was looking for. Now with all three of them settled in he turned it on.

On the screen it was easy to see Greg and Catherine walk into the supervisor's office, come back out, both talking and laughing and walk off down the hall. However, the fact that Sara entered the same room not even two minutes after was what they all had their eyes glued to. After she came out, looking satisfied, Archie fast forward the tape. Zooming in he pointed at the screen, "And this here would be your escapee, would it not Boss?"

Catherine looked both pleased and relieved, turning her attention to Gil who just stood there, looking torn between relief and guilt. It was nice to believe Greg wasn't responsible for the mess, and that he was indeed reliable, and could be trusted. Of course, now he had to both apologize and... Get rid of Sara. If she was capable of something like this, what was to stop her from manipulating the evidence to her whim?

Without so much as a word he turned and walked back out. Not far though, just over to the DNA lab, where Greg, still looking like a kicked puppy, and deeply involved in his work sat. "You know, I think I might have grown used to all the noise in here. It is odd not to hear it…" Okay so it wasn't an apology, yet, but it got the other's attention.

Now he had to deal with that adorable confused look on the boy's face, which seemed ready to either bolt or apologize profusely for something that he didn't actually do. Sighing Grissom took a seat on one of the stools in the room. "I... I wanted to say I'm sorry for doubting you Greg. I put my thoughts before the evidence, and accused you without solid proof."

The look of utter relief and contentment that showed up on the still incredibly young face made a smile come to Gil's. He could picture waking up to that look every morning, year after year. "So I figured, to make up for it, you might let me take you out for breakfast later, on me?"

TBC

Ha! There. You know, three chapters are way more than I've ever written for one story before. I think I might actually be able to finish this one. Sorry for any mistakes made and everything. I don't have an actual beta, so anything I messed up... pretend I didn't?


	4. Chapter 4

Lyrics of Hope (4/4)

(Yes! This is the final chapter. Be in awe. )

Greg Sanders had never been more content in all his life. It was hard to believe that he sort of owed his complete and utter joy to one Sara Sidle. After all, if she wouldn't have tried to get him in trouble, Gil wouldn't have screamed, found out the truth, and then asked him to breakfast. They wouldn't have gone out for three months before deciding to buy a house together. If she was still here, he might have kissed her.

One year this weekend, one year from the day that Gil Grissom had asked him to breakfast. Greg was very happy to spend several more years with his supervisor too, until they were both old and wrinkled, and they were getting penile implants like his grandfather.

It had been a long shift, well not really, it was only a single, with a few extra hours, but he was bored! Everyone else had left long before hand. Even Griss, which was odd, but he wasn't one to question it. He had probably gone home to clean up the house, or maybe he had a date at the body farm with one cold dead and bug filled.

Stopping at the last red light before their house… Their house, he would never get over that. It was just so nice to hear. The only person who had been upset by the happening had been Ecklie, of course, anything that Gil did irked that man anyways so that wasn't exactly new, and it had worked in their favor with the sheriff too because there had been some controversy involving him and his force in a homophobic controversy. It had been convenient for him to point out their sexuality.

Pulling into the driveway behind Gil's Tahoe, he couldn't help the silly grin that spread over his face. His lover was home and always made him happy. Practically bouncing up the walk he threw open the door, expecting to find Grissom on the couch with a book or watching a bug special.

"SURPRISE!"

That was not what he expected! There was a huge banner hanging down from the ceiling stating 'Happy First Anniversary Greg and Gil.' There were even little bugs and… CDs on it. Grinning Greg turned to the man standing in the center of all their friends, looking vaguely smug. Well he looked smug until Greg nearly toppled them both with his enthusiastic hug and planted a kiss to his fuzzy cheek. "This is great! You helped in this Griss?"

Gil still found it odd that his smaller lover still preferred to call him Griss instead of Gil half the time, unless they were being completely serious, or were mid orgasm, but he just smiled. Holding up the remote from their CD player, he turned it on. Music began to spill forth, but not the usual music they had. No, it was a mixed CD with song clips from multiple songs, most neither he nor Grissom normally listened to, so he was sure his friends had a hand in it too.

_Come on, Come on, get it on, we're riding in a rollercoaster, come on, come on, get it on, we're riding in a rollercoaster of love._

It was perfect bliss. It was nice, sitting around with all his friends, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Hodges, Archie, and quite a few other lab techs, Lindsey, and especially his lover Grissom, feeding each other cake. It was actually amazing that Gil was letting him do such a thing, but he had calmed a lot since they had gotten together. Public displays outside of work were no longer met with hostility.

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip, so show me yours, I'll show you mine._

Pausing, his fingers partway to Grissom's mouth with cake he raised an eyebrow at the song lyrics. He was rewarded with a lip quirk and a nod over to Lindsey, which made him wonder why in the world Catherine let Lindsey listen to this! However… he might ask to borrow the CD just to hear the rest of the song. Chuckling he stuck the cake into the other's mouth. It was interesting that he and Grissom had gotten their own cake, topped with chocolate covered crickets, which his lover had gotten him hooked on. They tasted like peanuts really.

_You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth, my world is a better place, because of you._

Tilting his head up he moved to kiss a tiny bit of vanilla frosting from the other's cheek. However even the best laid plans go wrong, and he was soon twining his frosting free fingers into the hair at Grissom's nape as their lips gently entangled, engaging them both in tiny soft kisses. The rest of the room seemed to drift away while they shared the flavor of the sweet dessert. Once they broke apart though, they were greeted with applause, which made them both turn a dark red.

_That's what I love about Sunday, catnapping on the porch swing; you curled up next to me, the smell of jasmine wakes us up._

The rest of the morning was spent just lounging about with friends. Grissom was settled on their comfortable loveseat, left leg up on the cushions while the other rested on the ground, and Greg was settled between the space left behind, head on the other's chest while they chatted happily and caught up on the going ons of their coworkers.

_I can fly, but I want his wings. I can shine, even in the darkness, but I crave the light that he brings, revel in the songs that he sings, my angel Gabriel._

The little party finally died off when Greg, almost like a little kid, fell asleep in his arms. Most people didn't assume their pudgy and rather old boss could do it, but he removed himself from behind the other and scooped the sleeping CSI up into his arms as everyone else gave their well wishes, left behind any unopened presents, and began to filter out the front door. Slipping into their bedroom, downstairs as the rooms upstairs were devoted to his vast bug collection and pets, he laid Greg out on the bed.

_He was standing there, and I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers. I believe there are angels among us, sent down to us, from somewhere up above, they come to you, and me, in our darkest hours, to show us how to live, to teach us how to give, to guide us with the light of love._

Slipping from the room, he turned off the stereo, smiling at the end of the songs. It was true too, Greg was indeed his angel. He probably would have remained stuck in his life that had no real meaning. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he padded barefoot back to the bedroom and once he slipped down to his bug boxers, a gift from the other man, he removed Greg's clothes so he'd be more comfortable. Climbing in beside him, he gave a tiny smile when his smaller lover curled up to his warmth in his slumber.

"Goodnight Greg." He whispered the words into the boy's spiked hair and held him close. He could honestly picture spending the rest of his life with this child in a man's body.

The End

Alllll done. Wootness. So what did you think? Too corny? Goofy? In addition, just for a note, I have had chocolate covered crickets and they Do taste like a peanut, but... a different kind of crunchy from a peanut. They are pretty good.


End file.
